The Scarred Ones
by No more from this
Summary: Flamepaw must unite the scared apprentices to destroy the evil that will destroy the clans if the leaders know..........T to be safe.
1. Clans&cats

**CLANS**

**Skyclan**

Leader: Leafstar- a cat covered in sploches of brown, yellow and orangeish has bright blue eyes. Silverclaws mate.

Deputy: Moonsong-Silvery-white she-cat with misty blue eyes Shy, calm, quiet. Does what she is told to do  
apprentice: Flamepaw- Ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes and scarred pelt. Calm, gets picked on a lot due to scarred face. she does whatever her mentor tells her to do. crush on Ashpaw.

Med. cat: Littleleaf- Small dark brown tabby tom with white chest and green eyes Calm, loyal, prefers words over claws, takes job really seriouslyBorn kittypet, parents unknown. Sister Rosepetal and brother Silverclaw

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw-A short-haired, white cat. with fur as soft as a rabbits, and sky blue eyes. An energetic little pest who likes to explore and help other cats.

Warriors:

Rainfur-green eyed pretty she-cat with short gray fur white and black paws mate is lionthroat-will soon move to nursery

Crainwing-Dark tabby with White paws and tail tip, and chest. BIG crush on Leafstar

Lionthroat: huge, imposing ginger tom, green eyes. Brave and extremely loyal, Kind and very clever

Apprentice: Starpaw -Silky White with dazzling Blue eyes, Very beautiful

Stonewing: big, stocky dark gray tom, yellow eyes. Doesn't speak much, but is a ferocious warrior. Thought to be not very bright, but often surprises cats with random brilliant ideas

Silverclaw- Light silver tom with ice blue eyes Adventurous, best fighter in Clan, loves kits, will do anything for Clan. Leafstars mate

Apprentice: Ashpaw- A tufty, gray tabby, with white paws, chest, and muzzle, and moss green eyes. A natural born leader who is very loyal and has a crush on Leafstar.

Apprentices:

Flamepaw

Ashpaw

Rabbitpaw

Starpaw

Queens:

Shiningheart- very very pretty silvery blue tabby she-cat mother of starpaw,and thrushpaw (in fawnclan)

Elders:

Rosepetal- White with ginger splotches and blue eyes-blind  
Adventurous, courageous, dosen't like Clan boundries, she refused to be a med. cat when she came to Clan, so she had to be an elder due to blindness

**Lillyclan**

Leader: Phantomstar- raven-black pelt with odd thin pure white stripes and icy cold blue eyes  
quite most of the time, can be cold and harsh when in a bad mood which mostly happens at Clan meetings, but he is kind and caring to his Clan and is extra caring towards his mate. He is willing to kill anyone who dares harm is Clan and/or mate, but he doesn't like fighting, thinks talking over fighting is better off.mystery origin

Apprentice: Mistpaw- soft gray she-cat with deep sky blue eyes kind caring and outspoken isn't afraid to do what is right

Deputy: Bloodscar- scared dark gray, almost black, tom with faded red eyes

Med cat: Gingerspots- dainty ginger she-cat with darker patch on her back and head, amber eyes. Very kind and gentle but a little spacey - her apprentice helps her remember things

Glowpaw: timid silver tom, bright blue eyes, white paws. Small and very shy,

Warriors:

Everwish- black tom with green and amber eyes handsome and cares greatly for his clan mates, mate is Yellowfur

Swiftclaw - very dark ginger tom, almost brown, paler tabby stripes, amber eyes.

Yellowfur- light yellow she-cat with dark brown eyes, mate is Everwish

Horsetail- horse colored she-cat green eyes

Apprentice: Shimmerpaw- silvery she-cat yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Shimmerpaw

Glowpaw

Mistpaw

Queens:

Tornlight- light brown she-cat with a burst of orange color on her legs and stomach

Heathertail- she-cat the color of heather with bright blue eyes- ravenkit, leapordkit

Elders:

Eaglefire- light brown tom with a white head and brown eyes

**Fawnclan**

Leader: Greenstar- Yellow-grey almost green tom with long front claws and amber eyes. was once a warrior of skyclan

Deputy: Morningpelt- A gorgeus brown patched she-cat with dark patches of brown on her fur. Her tail is very long and she is born half clan. She had a brother called... Sharkclaw.

Apprentice: Cherrypaw-Small white she-cat with redish-orange spots. She has pale green eyes and a fluffy tail.

Med cat: Venomstripe- thin dark gray tom, green eyes, formerly a warrior. Venomstripe was a bitter cat as an apprentice, with a sharp tongue. When he dreamed of StarClan and they told him to become a medicine cat apprentice

Warriors:

Gashwing-large brown tom,long scar from past battle

Apprentice- Thrushpaw-beutiful silver tabby with a grey stripe down her  
back-starpaw's sister

Shadelove-a lovely sand colered tabby-sister of crainwing

Sparrowfur-sparrow colored tom dull yellow eyes

Hollytree-dark tom with yellow eyes

Fearwing- sweet caring she-cat with orange pelt and icy blue eyes

Apprentice: Foxpaw- red she-cat brown eyes

Snowflower- pretty white she-cat with blue eyes

Twoclaw- black and white tom with black eyes

Hollowface - pale brown tabby she-cat, very unusual dark brown, almost black, eyes

Apprentices:

Foxpaw

Cherrypaw

Thrushpaw

Queens:

Pinkflower - Creamy colored (with pinkish tinges) she-cat with beautiful blue eyes- kits include: Daisykit,Sunkit,Lakekit

**Breezeclan**

Leader: Quietstar- dark grey she-cat. towards her belly, the gray fades to white, green eyes. Her feet, belly and chest aree white. White-tipped tail A very quiet and soft spoken she-cat, she is graceful, and sometimes

Apprentice: Coldpaw: very thin white tom, yellow eyes. Quiet, and thoughtful

Deputy: Blackface: pale gray she-cat with black stripe on back and head, bright green eyes. Sharp and always alert

Sparrowpaw-handsome pale gray tom, very dark amber eyes, almost brown. Outgoing, headstrong, very stubborn, listens only to his mentor, Blackface.

Med cat: Goldenfur- Dark golden she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Brightfeather- Pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

Nightshadow- jet-black she-cat with dark yellow eyes (kits in another clan)

Apprentice: Aspenpaw-Slightly long white fur with gray and black tabby stripes. Has icy blue eyes. Was once a kittypet.

Lightheart- handsome orange tom with bright yellow eyes, loves nightshadow

Apprentices:

Aspenpaw

Coldpaw

Sparrowpaw

Queens:

Owlscar-white she-cat with dark slash on her flank, blue eyes


	2. a snotty new warrior

As Flamepaw approched camp she heard the clan summons.

When she entered she put her kill from hunting in the pile and went to sit next to her mentor and mother Moonsong.

"Whats going on?"she asked.

"Starpaw is being made a warrior." Moonsong replied.

Leafstar started. "Starpaw do promise to protect the clan even at the cost of your life?"

Starpaw replied. "I do."

"Then by the power and will of starclan, I give you your warrior name, Starflight."

"Starflight Starflight Starflight" the clan echoed.

Flamepaw padded up to her and said "Congrats Starflight."

Starflight just ignored her.

Typical Flamepaw thought, ever since the badger attack shes ignored me.

SORRY!! I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS BADGER ATTACK FLASHBACK!!!!


	3. Badger Attack

THIS IS THE BADGER ATTACK!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A yowl errupted from the darkness. "BADGERS,BADGERS ARE ATTACKING!!" Silverclaw yowled.

Warriors streamed out of the den as badgers broke through the camps barrier.

As the fight started Griffenheart yowled "SAVE THE NURSERY!"

Griffenheart and Featherpelt rushed to the nursery, but they were to late. A badger had gotten in and killed the newest kits.

Moonsong was the mother and had only saved one of the kits.

"NNOOO!!!" screeched Griffenheart. He was the kits father.

Griffenheart and Featherpelt attacked the badger head on.

What they did was fatle, they died soon after the fight was over.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

"Griffenheart, why?" Moonsong whispered.

She was mourning over him, she had been since she could come out of the nursery.

"Moonsong." Leafstar called.

She sat up. "Yes?"

"Its time for his burial."

"Ok." She meowed sadly.

"Dont worry, he's in starclan with his kits, all but two."

"But I only saved one."

"Littleleaf saved flamekit."

"He did?" Moonsong said excitedly.

"Yes." Leafstar replied.

When she said this Moonsong rushed to the medicine cats den to see Flamekit and Ashkit.


	4. Feelings unknown

---------------------flamepaws thoughts---------------------

Flamepaw started slowly across the clearing. Ashpaw was waiting for near the apprentices den, she flicked to indacate she wasn't going. She left the camp in the direction of breezeclan territory. She went to a clearing bathed in sunlight on the border of Breezeclan territory.

Every apprentice since the attack had emotionally scarred her into thinking no one but Moonsong and Ashpaw liked her. Quietly she layed down and started to sleep.

--------------------Fight-------------------

RARLLLL! 

Flamepaw suddenly woke.

A large badger was looming over her. "Help!" she yowled as her fright froze her .

Just as the badger lifted its massive paw, a streak of gray,white,and black bounced back and forth clawing the badger.

"Aspenpaw!"

"Quick up the tree !" Aspenpaw yowled as his fight continued .

Flamepaw rushed up the tree and on to the branch.

"Come up Aspenpaw!"

As soon as he could he raced up the tree covered in scratches and one deep slash.

"Thanks" Flamepaw told him.

" You're welcome, can you help me while we are here ? 

"yes, hold on " 

Flamepaw grabbed some tomi (newly discovered herb) off a tree chewed it to a pulp and placed it on his wounds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry its short didn't have time


	5. Eavsdropping

I am trying to fix my mistakes better than before hope you like it!

* * *

Ashpaw had been waiting for his sister since sunhigh, but she hadn't came back yet.

He asked Rabbitpaw to come with him. Of course rabbitpaw said yes because he had a crush on flamepaw. Together they combed the territory. As they did they met up with a patrol of Starflight, Leafstar, and Silverclaw. Ashpaw told them what he wasdoing and Leafstar approved but as they walked away Starflight whispered " I hope you have bad luck finding that peice of badger dung."

Ashpaw told Rabbitpaw that he would scout ahead. He headed for the clearing in which their father had been sniffed the ! It was fresh to. He started to head toward it but then he heard something very strange...

* * *

Flamepaw woke to a gentle voice calling here name. When she opened here eyes she saw Aspenpaw crouching beside her.

"Want some squirrel?" Aspenpaw asked her.

Puzzeled she asked "How did you get it? The badger is still down there."

"Up in the tree is a squirrel nest ." He replied.

Suddenly, as she bit into the squirrel, someone in the forest called her name.

"Who's that? " asked Aspenpaw.

"I'm not sure, but before they get here can I ask you something?"

"Sure." he said warmly.

"Can we meet again, maybe at quarter moon?"

"Yes."


	6. Badger curse

Ashpaw slowly crept up behind a tree. He could tell the badger was on the other side.

"Ashpaw,Ashpaw!" whispered a familiar voice.

Ashpaw looked up. "Flamepaw!" he sighed with relief.

"Shh, a badger is on the other side be quiet!" Flamepaw whispered.

"Ummm," Aspenpaw whispered. "It just woke up!"

"Who's up there with you?!" cried Ashpaw.

"RRROOOWWWLLL" roared the badger as it came around the huge tree and sighted Ashpaw.

Startled, Flamepaw fell from the tree, landing at its roots. The badger turned on her and raised its paw, but then Aspenpaw jumped on to the badgers back. The badger shook him off and turned on him. Ashpaw ran to help Flamepaw who was lying limp at the base of the tree.

"MMMEERRROOWWWW!!!" A patrol burst into the the clearing from Skyclans side. They drove off the badger quickly.

"Flamepaw? Flamepaw!" Ashpaw cried trying to wake his sister, who lay unconscious on the ground.

* * *

I hope you like it! R&R


End file.
